After surgical operations, blood, exudate and bodily fluids may stay within the organ, and the staying blood or exudate can interferes with wound healing thus it causes a complication. Therefore, doctors use a medical aspirator commonly called “Hemovac” or “Barovac”, to prevent the blood or exedate from staying within the organ after the operation.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is common that the existing medical aspirator called Hemovac or Barovac is comprised of a floor plate(10), a pressure plate(20) which is disposed apart from the floor plate(10) by a certain distance, to which a drainage tube(21) is connected, and in which a discharge hole(22) having a stopper(22a) formed therein is formed, a coil spring(30) which is installed between the floor plate(10) and the pressure plate(20), and a sealing membrane(40) which connects the edge of the floor plate(10) and the edge of the pressure plate(20) and forms a space receiving bodily fluids between the floor plate(10) and the pressure plate(20).
However, in order to extract the bodily fluids such as blood, exudates or the like, existing medical aspirators described above require an additional operation to stop the stopper(22a) so as to seal the discharge hole(22) in a state where the pressure plate(20) is pressed down. Therefore, female nurses have difficulties to use this device which needs force.
Also, in a state where the pressure plate(20) rises up to a certain height because nurses cannot overcome the elasticity of the coil spring(30) after pressing the pressure plate(20), when the discharge hole(22) is sealed by the stopper(22a), the bodily fluids are stored in the space within the sealing membrane(40) under where the external air is flowed in the sealing membrane(40). In this case, the bodily fluids may be contaminated by the external air.